Supernatural Awakening
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Melanie is dying of the asain flu and her alters are appering to her as Angels that are like Melanie except for her weakness, they are here to help aid her. The alters are based off of real people that had died, Including her version of Mary Magdalene (JCS Arena Tour), Mrs. Johnstone (Blood Brothers), Alexis, and Tracy.


**Supernatural awakening **

It was a warm day in Waycross of 2013. I was staying with my sick aunt. Now near death she had been having what some thought was weakness induced hallucinations including ghostly apparitions. As a medium I knew it was something more in her twilight state. She was seeing the souls of those who passed on.

"Angel help they're back." Melanie wailed weakly.

"I'm coming Aunt Mel." I said running into the room. I walked into the room to find Melanie lying in her bed looking up. Her body pale frame was rigid and she seemed deemed to be frozen and her belly was the only healthy part of her body and her face was thin and her eyes were sunken in. My eyes were met with a grand sight. The room was illuminating by a near blinding light that came from the ceiling. Beyond the light I could see a large golden door embossed with glorious figures of angels standing triumphantly over fallen demons and topped by golden statues. Familiar people stared back thought the gate. Some of them where those who passed on. That's when I knew I have laid my eyes in the gates of heaven.

"Wait it can't be time yet. She can be saved." I said almost sobbing.

"We know it's not her time, we're just here to help, not take her." Someone said as they walked though the gate.

"Wait you're going to help? Who are you?" I asked as

"I'm Mary Magdalene, and I've come to help aid Melanie." She said. The person stepped in front of us from the light revealing a woman. She had dreads and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white dress, a leather jacket, a green over the shoulder bag, and black boots. She also had a pregnant belly. She looked like Melanie except that she had angel wings and a halo. Melanie sat there staring in shock as I looked between her and Mary also in shock but also confused on how this was possible. It was the same Mary she played last year in Jesus Christ Superstar.

"Are you that Mary Magdalene? The one Aunt Mel played?" I asked her.

"Yes I've come to help you take care of Melanie." She replied. Melanie was too shocked to say anything. She was seeing a double of herself in front of her. Soon she was snapped out of her shockness.

"Why are you here to help me?" She asked weakly.

"God works in mysterious ways." Mary said smiling.

"Does this mean she's gonna die?" I asked.

"Of course not." She replied. Suddenly Mary knelt down at Mel's bedside and laid her hand on her stomach and began to pray. Melanie responded by looking back at her. Her head was shaking. She was so weak.

"I'm hoping that will help." She said.

"Anything will help." I replied.

"So how's you're baby?" Mary asked.

"Quite well, considering my condition, and yours?" Melanie asked weakly.

"That's good. She's very well by the way." Mary replied. The gate flared into life again. Someone else stepped though. This was a younger woman. She had devices in her ears. Given this she seemed familiar.

"Mary may I see Mel too?" The woman said meekly.

"Of course Alexis." Mary said. Alexis walked over to the bed. Stooping over a now sleeping Melanie she started to stroke her hair. She smiled sweetly as she brushed stray of locks from her face. All this she did without disturbing her. I couldn't help smiling, having bore witness to her displaying her kindness.

"She seemed to be resting well Sweet Pea. Unlike this one." Alexis said pausing rubbing her own belly.

"Yes she must have been tired. By the way you never told me you were pregnant." I added.

"Oh well I never got to have it." She replied sadly.

"What happened Aunt Lexi?" I asked.

"I was involved with a car crash and Mel happened to witness it and she tried to save me but I didn't make it due to blood loss. Ever since I wanted to repay her for that." She replied.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lexi." I said sadly hugging her.

"Its ok, I have no regrets Sweet Pea." She replied returning my hug. Suddenly someone else stepped through the gate. She was a young woman who wore bike leathers. Her expression was gruff yet soft. I had seen this expression before. It was Tracy.

"You're late." Mary said jokingly.

"Yeah sorry, I was playing with Renee." She replied.

"Mummy can I come see Mel too?" A younger girl asked timidly approaching the gate.

"Of course dear." Tracy said sweetly to her.

"Wait I didn't know you had a daughter Aunt Tracy." I said confused.

"I didn't get to actually have her for her long. Before she was taken from me. After she died I lost the will to live Butterfly." She replied.

"I'm so sorry." I said sadly

"Its ok we have plenty of time together now." She replied and she looked at Melanie, "how are holding up Mel?"

"Not well. Wait aren't you an alter ego from my DID? What are you appearing here?" Melanie asked weakly.

"You're near death Mel, You almost saved Alexis and I. We took part of us into your mind. Basically you keep us alive in spirit. Now let us return the favor." She replied. Yet another person stepped through the gate. She was in 60's clothes which was a blue dress shirt that the sleeves stopped at the elbows, flora print apron and the same with the skirt. Her brow was furrowed in a look of worry. This motherly concerned said it all. Its was Mrs. Jonstone.

"Auntie J? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well Cupcake , Mel did such a grand performance as me that I became apart of her and vice versa. The same is true for Mary I believe." She replied

"That's true, but why are you so late?" Mary asked.

"I was saying goodbye to the kids." Mrs. Johnstone replied smiling warmly. As Mrs. Johnstone walked through the gate, I could see them all. Each one was essentially the same regardless of the clothing. They were all thin and pale. Furthermore , they all had a bulging pregnant belly, that I knew were full with child. In their own ways they mirrored Melanie. They were sickly although lacking the weakness that troubled Mel.

"Why are you all sick? You're angels." Melanie asked weakly.

"We're part of you so we share you're problems and we want to help." Mrs. Johnstone said.

"Yeah and master wouldn't be to happy if we let one of the faithful die early." Mary added.

"She's right, helping you is the least we can do." Tracy added.

"Yeah plus you are a wonderful and kind person and people need you. Please let us help." Alexis said meekly.

"Girls, thank you." Melanie said tearfully but weakly.


End file.
